Eternum
Who are We? Eternum is close and friendly guild. Although the game may not be out yet we are already dedicated to taking the release and everything about the game to the max, and of course that includes guilds! We will be a dedicated guild that will make sure you get everything wanted and more from this game! We will level quickly, be the first into action and YOU will be with us! But we haven't forgotten that games are for fun! Although we plan on being dedicated and racing for the top, we will also have laid back times and create a fun and enjoyable environment for everyone. We will have VOIP (either over ventrilo, teamspeak3, or mumble), to enhance our teamwork and fun! In Eternum we don't just consider ourselves guild mates, we are a family. How do we run things?Eternum's leadership is a council-of-5 structure. The current leaders are: Ub1quit0uz (Gisoshi), Adustum, Syke, Vespere, and Vaímon. These 5 leaders will act as one and will vote and decide on all guild matters. Beneath the 5 leaders there are a maximum of 5 officers. Each of these officers will be in charge of a specific thing such as Raiding, Dungeons, Recruiting, etc. Please note that some officer spots may not open till later in the game when they are actually needed. Beneath the officers are Veterans who are people who have gained the trust and respect of other members and have been chosen and are willing to help in guild affairs. Beneath them are the members, and beneath them will be the recruits. Recruits will have a 1 week period before being formally acknowledged as official members, or until proven worthy. Because we are a family, EVERYONES voice WILL be heard. All Suggestions will be taken into consideration and all opinions will be considered. We believe this will be conducive to a more closely knit group. (Officers and Veterans will have their own personal channels ((offices)) in our teamspeak/ventrilo/mumble) All Officer spots are currently open! Just leave a reply to this thread about why you deserve to be an officer, and follow this link to make an application. Who do we accept? Because we are a close and tight guild, we are willing accept anyone who is mature enough to respect each other and enhance the gaming experience of everyone else. There are no interviews and no in game requirements. Simply apply here. Be aware that even though you are not required to do an interview, that doesn’t mean you can get away with being a jerk. We will have a reporting system and a tribunal if there are complaints from multiple members. We also have a one week "trial period" before you can become an official member, during this trial period you will have access to all we offer but you will be kicked without regrets if chaos begins... To sum us up! Basically, we are a guild that will accommodate both to the hardcore players and the to laid back JFF members. We will have VOIP and it will be a HUGE part of us! We are dedicated to fun and progression, NO DRAMA and full maturity! Leadership-wise, we WILL be serious. If somebody begins to cause havoc on the whole of the guild HE WILL BE KICKED. Make sure to ask any questions you have below =) Check out our site at: http://teraeternum.enjin.com/ Check out our forums at: http://teraeternum.enjin.com/forum Contact us: Email: tera.eternum@gmail.com Skype: Tyler.gibbs_ubiquitouz Xfire: Gisoshi http://www.xfire.com/communities/eternum/ Ventrilo Info: Server Adress: eternum.maxfrag.net Port: 3995